codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
The Devil's Cry
The Devil's Cry is a fanfiction by EternalBlaze. Overview 'Backstory' The Devil's Cry revolves around the story of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but in the eyes of a U.S. Army Ranger. The fanfiction will involve some missions from Modern Warfare 2, but will also go in other directions as well and won't exactly follow the canon storyline. However, the ending will have a relatively similar feel as it did in Modern Warfare 2. 'Main Character' The main character of the story is Sergeant Alex Grimm (seen below), as soldier for the U.S. Army Rangers, and eventually, Shadow Company. Alex Grimm Alex Grimm, born as Alexander Grimm, is a former U.S. Army Ranger and and Shadow Company member featured in this fanfiction. Early Life= Alex Grimm had a very happy childhood; his family was loving, his friends were the best he could ever have, and life was great. This all ended once he he had turned 14 and became a freshman in high school. His best friend, who had moved to New York City, was severely injured during the attacks of the World Trade Center in 9/11/01. Alex had done all he could to at least visit his wounded friend in the hospital. His friend's last words were, "stay strong." This gave Grimm a sort of anger towards the terrorist group behind the attacks and was determined to join the War on Terror. |-| In the U.S. Army Rangers= Of all the military branches, Grimm had chosen to join the U.S. Army Rangers, despite all the work he had to complete to even join. He worked endlessly to get into a good position in the Rangers, and his hard work had eventually paid off. He was one ofthe best in his regiment, and was always chosen as squad leader for live action practices. He also met a fellow Ranger in his regiment, who's friend had also died during 9/11. This Ranger's name was James Ramirez; the two had gotten along well and eventually became best friends, relying on one another for everything. During a mission in Afghanistan, a couple of squads were sent out to assist teams in Kabul. However, they were all ambushed during their travels and had to act quickly. Grimm, being the usual soldier, had gotten onto the minigun of a humvee and defended his teammates get to cover and revive downed teammates. After getting off, he realized there was an enemy sniper, but was too late to realize that the latter was going for him. He turned around, and heard a shot, but didn't feel it. Surprised, he had learned the sergeant had taken the bullet and was wounded, almost to the point of death. Grateful, Grimm had saved the sergeant's life as well as many of his teammates' lives. After the mission, he was promoted to sergeant and was sent on missions with a new regiment, also under the command of General Shepherd. |-| Rangers Arsenal= These are the weapons Grimm is commonly seen with. However, in his transformation to Shadow Company, his common arsenal changes. Grimm M4A1.jpg|M4A1 w/ EOTech Holographic Sight and Grenade Launcher Grimm M1911.jpg|M1911 w/ .17 Mach 2 rounds and a Tactical Knife Grimm Throwing Knife.jpg|Tactical and Throwing Knife |-| Shadow Company Arsenal= None yet! Chapters For the page of chapters, go here. Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:FanFiction Category:The Devil's Cry